


What it Means

by Ferret2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Bad Decisions, Crazy Peter Hale, M/M, Mating Bites
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferret2019/pseuds/Ferret2019
Summary: «— Ты действительно думал, что я не знаю, что означает укус за запястье ??Питер и в самом деле не думал, что Стайлз может знать, но не собирался признаваться в этом.»





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What it Means](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403785) by [twothumbsandnostakeincanon (somanyofthekids)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyofthekids/pseuds/twothumbsandnostakeincanon). 



**Часть 1**

  


***

— Хочешь укус?  
— _Что_?  
— Хочешь. Чтобы. Я. Тебя. Укусил?

Питер приблизил рот к запястью Стайлза, его зубы начали вытягиваться.  
— Я, блядь, слышал тебя, придурок, — выпалил с негодованием Стайлз. — Думаешь, я не знаю, что такое укус на запястье??  
Питер и в самом деле не думал, что Стайлз поймет значение подобного укуса, но _не собирался_ давать тому это понять. Поэтому с ухмылкой спросил :  
— И что, по-твоему, это значит? — скрывая удивление за снисходительным тоном.  
Стайлз вырвал руку из хватки Хейла.

Фу, это было грубо, можно было быть и повежливее. Но затем, изрядно шокировав Питера, парень начал расстегивать манжету.

— Если я сделаю это, я сделаю это с полным пониманием того, что это значит, и ожиданием быть _равным_ тебе, - подчеркнул Стайлз, закатывая рукав и свирепо глядя на Питера. — Если ты думаешь, что в результате получишь смущенного, податливого и наивного младшего партнера, то ты ужасно ошибаешься. — Он полностью закатал рукав и наставил на Питера указательный палец. — Не кусай меня, если хочешь именно этого.

Стайлз снова протянул руку и Питер машинально взял ее, уставившись на юношу с открытым ртом.

— Я помогу тебе поймать Дерека, я помогу тебе отомстить виновным, я буду частью твоей стаи, как твоя пара, — взгляд Стайлза превратился в холодную сталь, — и я абсолютно ничего не сделаю, чтобы заставить Скотта войти в нашу стаю. Ты меня понимаешь?

Ошеломленный Питер продолжал держать его за запястье.

Стайлз продолжил :  
— Единственные люди, о которых я действительно забочусь на этой сучьей земле - это мой отец и Скотт, и если мы сделаем это, то ты тоже можешь оказаться в списке. Но не сомневайся ни на йоту - я убью тебя и заберу силу Альфы себе, если ты попытаешься навредить двум другим.  
Голос Стайлза звучал убедительно, глаза блестели, и нельзя принять его слова иначе, чем смертельно серьезные.

Питер наконец обрел дар речи.  
— Ты просто не можешь так со мной разговаривать, если не хочешь, чтобы я лишил тебя девственности в этом гараже прямо сейчас.  
Щеки Стайлза приобрели _очаровательный_ оттенок розового.  
— Позже. Сначала тебе нужно укусить меня, если ты собираешься это сделать, а потом мы должны пойти за Дереком. И, черт возьми, избавься от тела в багажнике.

Питер с удивлением посмотрел на парня, стоявшего перед ним, поднес его запястье ко рту -  
— Погоди.  
Стайлз раздраженно вздохнул :  
— Что теперь?  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это пожизненное обязательство? — Уточнил Питер, предельно чётко объясняя Стайлзу последствия. — Я никогда не позволю тебе ходить на свидания или заводить отношения с другими людьми. Девушка, которую я только что укусил - ты больше не пойдешь с ней на танцы.  
— Вряд ли у меня мог быть _такой_ танец с ней. — Стайлз закатил глаза. — Да, я понимаю. Пара на всю жизнь. Попался. Давай уже. — И он требовательно покрутил запястьем.

Питер прищурился.  
— Значит, тебя вполне устраивает то, что по сути является женитьбой, но более постоянной, в шестнадцать лет? Это... — он нахмурился. — Это не кажется здоровым.  
Стайлз уставился на Питера.  
— Ты собирался обманом втянуть меня в это, не сказав, а теперь беспокоишься, что я делаю это _добровольно_?  
— Мне не нужно было расспрашивать тебя о причинах, когда я собирался обмануть тебя! — Запротестовал Питер. — А теперь мне интересно, почему ты так готов запрыгнуть во все это! — Он озабоченно посмотрел на Стайлза. — Дома все в порядке?  
— _Гребаный_ Боже, — медленно произнёс Стайлз, не веря своим ушам. — Я думал, что нашей первой проблемой в отношениях будет то, что я помешаю тебе убить Скотта или буду читать тебе лекции о дурацких женоненавистнических шутках, но тут-то в чем проблема?  
— Эй, предменструальное дисфорическое расстройство - это реальная вещь, которая оказывает влияние на миллионы женщин!  
— Это не то, о чем ты говорил, и ты это знаешь, не пытайся увильнуть. Так ты меня кусаешь или нет?

Питер отпустил запястье Стайлза.  
— Нет. Нет, пока ты не скажешь мне, почему ты так настроен связать свою жизнь с оборотнем, который - и это ты знаешь - только пытался сделать твою жизнь сложнее и несет ответственность за массовые убийства из мести.  
Питер скрестил руки на груди и стал ждать.

Стайлз неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, и было совершенно очевидно, что он пытается быстро придумать причину, которая звучала бы хорошо.  
— Помни ... — Питер коснулся уха. — Я узнаю, если ты лжешь.

Стайлз сердито посмотрел на него, потом отвернулся и тоже скрестил руки на груди. Упрямо вздернул подбородок и начал говорить, глядя куда угодно, только не на Питера.  
— Причин много. Быть оборотнем, особенно равным Альфа-оборотню - возможность защитить моего отца. Это даёт мне доступ к знаниям и силе, которые уберегут его. И... — он замолчал ненадолго, прежде чем заставить себя продолжить. — Мне нужен фактор пары ... _из-за_ пожизненных обязательств. Не «несмотря на это».  
Он оглянулся на Питера :  
— Ты сказал, что я тебе нравлюсь. Не знаю, нравишься ты мне или нет, но я определенно тебя понимаю. Это чертовски более качественная основа, чем бабочки и щебетание.  
Он развёл руки, свесив их по бокам.  
— Я понимаю тебя и если ты хочешь быть постоянным и единственным партнером в моей жизни... Мне это нужно. Мне нужен кто-то постоянный.

Питер молча смотрел на Стайлза несколько мгновений. Потом медленно протянул руку, снова взял его запястье, и поднеся его ко рту, прошептал :  
— Равенство, партнёрство, постоянство. — Он выпустил клыки. — _Пара_.

И укусил.

 

***

  
Машина помчалась по проселочной дороге, а Стайлз повернулся, чтобы порыться на заднем сиденье, выпятив аппетитную задницу в пределах видимости Питера.  
Обычно Хейла это более чем устроило бы, но именно сейчас он пытался сосредоточиться.  
— Она была медсестрой и у нее даже нет аптечки в машине? — Недовольно произнёс Стайлз, плюхаясь обратно на сиденье. — Что за медсестра без аптечки в машине!  
Лицо Питера потемнело.  
— Она была не очень хорошей медсестрой.  
Стайлз заметил, как изменился тембр его голоса.

Питер, подчёркнуто не глядя на парня, полез в карман, достал носовой платок и протянул ему.  
— Кровотечение скоро прекратится, — заверил он Стайлза, взглянув на рану от клыков. — Я уже могу сказать, что укус прижился.  
— Серьезно? — Спросил заинтригованный Стайлз. — Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Нет запаха некроза.

Стайлз сморщил нос, обернул платок вокруг запястья и попытался завязать его одной рукой.  
— Гадость.  
— _Гадость_? Ты понимаешь, что согласился помочь мне совершить убийство из мести? — Спросил Питер, подняв бровь.  
Стайлз, нахмурив брови, слегка высунув язык и продолжая бороться с носовым платком, ответил:  
— Да, но это не значит, что я хочу обонять _это_. Мой волчий нюх не будет работать, по крайней мере, еще часов 8, верно?  
Уголок рта Питера приподнялся.  
— Не могу сказать. Для некоторых это происходит быстрее.  
Он глубоко вздохнул, уже чувствуя, как его собственный запах смешивается с запахом крови Стайлза.  
— И я думаю, что это как раз твой случай. Но ты всегда можешь дышать ртом, если что.

— Так какой план? — Спросил Стайлз, бросив завязывать платок и просто прижав его к ране. — Ты сказал, что Кейт держит Дерека в подвале; ты что, просто ворвёшься туда с когтями наперевес? Покромсаешь Кэти тонко, как на завтрак сыра ломтик?*

Питер пожал плечами, губы его слегка дрогнули в ответ на рифму.  
— Если она там. У меня есть несколько планов, в зависимости от ситуации на месте. И все они предполагают, что ты будешь держаться подальше от Арджент.  
Стайлз недоверчиво посмотрел на него.  
— Но ты только что укусил меня!  
— Точно, — согласился Питер. — Я _только что_ укусил тебя. Ты еще не волк, ты человеческий подросток. В основном. Ты сейчас где-то посередине, но все же пока больше человек.

— Ладно, давай проясним: мы только что всё обсудили в том гараже, — Стайлз обеими руками яростно ткнул за спину, продолжая сжимать платок, — договорившись, что я согласился на укус на том единственном условии, что буду _равен_ тебе, а ты уже пытаешься задвинуть меня подальше??  
— Я не ‘задвигаю тебя’, Стайлз, — раздраженно сказал Питер. — Я стараюсь обеспечить тебе безопасность, пока укус не начнет действовать в полную силу.  
— И я бесполезен, пока не стану оборотнем, не так ли? — С горечью произнёс парень. Машина с визгом затормозила, и Стайлз тоже взвизгнул, вытянув руку, чтобы не врезаться в приборную панель.  
— Что за нах-

Питер припарковал машину и, перегнувшись через среднюю консоль, обхватил лицо Стайлза ладонями, крепко, но бережно.  
— Послушай меня : ты и сейчас, человеком, опасен не меньше, чем когда будешь оборотнем, — тихо сказал он, глядя Стайлзу в глаза. — Я бы никогда не предложил тебе укус, если бы ты не был таким. В том, чтобы быть оборотнем, есть много преимуществ - скорость, сила, исцеление - но это не изменит тебя как личность. Даже сейчас, в ... _далеко не_ идеальном состоянии, я бы никогда не стал парой кого-то, кто должен полагаться на своего волка, чтобы быть интересным.

Он сделал еще один глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоить себя изменяющимся запахом Стайлза.

— Причина, по которой я хочу, чтобы ты держался подальше от опасности, заключается в том, что мы не сможем почувствовать узы стаи, узы нашей пары, пока изменения не завершатся. — Он испытующе посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза. — Если ты ввяжешься в эту драку вместе со мной, я не узнаю, ранен ты или нет. Возможно, пока не станет слишком поздно. Я не смогу следить за тобой, не смогу прикрывать твою спину.

Он был явно взволнован и его хватка слегка усилилась, когда он говорил.  
— Ты не понимаешь, Стайлз, насколько ты важен. Ты... - Он оборвал себя на мгновение, прежде чем выдавить эти слова. — В настоящее время ты мой единственный добровольный член стаи.

Стайлз судорожно вздохнул. Он чувствовал, как его сердце сжимается от тревоги; призрак чего-то, что могло легко перерасти в панику.  
\- Это ... это серьёзно.

Питер наклонился вперед, прижался лбом к Стайлзу и провел большим пальцем по скуле.  
— Это возникновение связи. Которую хотелось бы почувствовать в полной, окончательной форме. Не так ли?

Он отстранился и снова посмотрел на Стайлза.  
Тот кивнул.  
— Да... да. Я... — он сглотнул. — Я не собираюсь обещать, что буду держаться в стороне, но я не стану... ну, типа становиться между тобой и пулей, пойдёт?  
Питер наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб.  
— Это все, о чем я прошу.

Хейл протянул руку, поднял окровавленный платок с колен Стайлза и аккуратно повязал его вокруг укуса, который оставил пятнадцать минут назад. Стайлз молча наблюдал, ошеломленный осторожной заботой его движений.

Стайлз был собственником по натуре. Он ожидал, что в конце концов станет ощущать Питера своей собственностью, если не возникнет необходимости убить его первым.  
Он не ожидал такого.  
Двадцать минут назад он без сожаления застрелил бы Питера. Двадцать минут назад Питер перерезал бы Стайлзу горло, если бы тот встал у него на пути.  
Двадцать минут назад Стайлз добровольно связал свою душу с серийным убийцей, а теперь всерьез размышлял о том, скольких людей готов убить ради него.

Едва закончив завязывать платок, Питер вскинул голову и всмотрелся в ветровое стекло. Стайлз вдруг осознал, что они находятся возле дома Хейлов. В следующую секунду Питер выскочил из машины и исчез в темноте, а Стайлз застыл на пассажирском сиденье.

 

***

На поляну, прихрамывая, вышли две фигуры, но Стайлз узнал в них Скотта и Дерека, только когда они рухнули в свете фар.  
— Скотти! — Позвал Стайлз, выбравшись из машины и подбежав к другу.  
— Стайлз, — Скотт тяжело дышал. — Эллисон... её тетя...  
— Да, я знаю, её тетя натуральная сука, — рассеянно произнёс Стайлз, наполовину приподняв Скотта и бросив взгляд на Дерека, чтобы оценить количество кровавых пятен на нём.

Стайлз не мог видеть Питера и надеялся, что это означает, что тот претворяет в жизнь один из своих планов.  
— Поднимайся, чувак, — настойчиво сказал Стайлз. — Нужно...  
— Ой, гляньте-ка.  
Стайлз повернул голову и увидел Кейт с Эллисон, выходящих на поляну.  
— Тут парень твоего парня, — протянула Кейт.  
— Это не особо удачная реплика, — фыркнул Стайлз, хотя сердце его чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди. — Скотт и я будем чертовски милой парой. Разве в Школе Охотников нет курса остроумных шуток? Или ты пропустила тот день, чтобы пойти на семинар "убийство путем поджога"?

В нескольких футах от него Дерек застонал и перекатился на бок. Кейт выхватила пистолет и выстрелила в него.  
Эллисон вскрикнула.  
— Мне казалось, ты сказала, что мы просто поймаем их!!  
Кейт закатила глаза.  
— С ними должно быть покончено. Ты же не оставишь бешеную собаку кусать кого-то еще, правда?

Эллисон застыла в шоке, а Кейт направилась к Скотту и Стайлзу. Она была уже где-то в полутора метрах от них, когда темная фигура вылетела из дома, сбив Эллисон с ног, схватив Кейт и швырнув её на крыльцо.  
— Ты к нему и _близко_ не подойдешь, — прорычал Питер и, подойдя к крыльцу, схватил Арджент за горло и затащил в дом.  
Элисон мгновенно вскочила и побежала в дом вслед за тётей. Скотт, видимо, наконец-то найдя мотивацию, встал и побежал за ней. Стайлз вздохнул и тоже вошел.  
— Прости, — услышал он всхлипывания Кейт. — Я...

Стайлз вошел в комнату как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Питер разрывает ей горло.  
— Не думаю, что она была искренна. А ты? — произнёс Питер, с безумной улыбкой глядя на Эллисон.  
— Эллисон, беги, — прорычал Скотт, и - по мнению Стайлза, показав наличие здравого смысла, единственного, проявившегося за всю ночь у кого-либо, включая и его самого - она ушла.

Стайлз понаблюдал за тем, как Скотт переминается с ноги на ногу, и снова перевёл взгляд на Питера. На лице которого, когда он уставился на Скотта, отразилась _растерянность_.  
Питер терял связь с реальностью, и это всё, что нужно было знать о том, что может произойти.  
— Питер, — голос Стайлза прорезал воздух. Не получив ответа, он повторил — _Питер_.  
Наконец Хейл неохотно перевел взгляд со Скотта на Стайлза.

Стайлз показал запястье и приподнял бровь.  
— Мы договорились, Питер.

Стайлз видел, как Хейл борется с волком, пытаясь найти обоснование своему основному инстинкту - заставить Скотта подчиниться, а затем продолжать свою месть, пока весь мир не сгорит.  
Потому что это было тем, что Стайлз понимал. Он понимал необходимость заставить виновных заплатить. Он понимал необходимость искупления. Он также понимал, как легко смотреть на тех, кто не вовлечен, и думать _‘Виновны’. Виновны. Каждый из них, виновны в невежестве, небрежности и лени. Виновны в том, что позволили фанатизму выйти из-под контроля. Виновны в недооценке того, что у них еще есть._

Поэтому он снова произнёс ‘ _Питер_ ’.

— Стайлз, — прорычал Скотт. — О чем ты говоришь? Какая сделка?

Из-за угла донеслось еще одно рычание, и Стайлз, оглянувшись, с удивлением увидел как Дерек встал на ноги и вошёл в дом.

Питер медленно приходил в себя, отпуская огонь, горевший в нем шесть лет.

— Стайлз, — настаивал Скотт, не дождавшись ответа. - Какую сделку?  
— Я присоединился к его стае. — Стайлз показал обмотанное платком запястье в доказательство и Скотт отпрянул.  
Дерек зарычал еще громче.  
— _Пара_? — потребовал он ответа от Питера.  
— Я знал, на что соглашаюсь, — ответил ему Стайлз, и оглянулся на Питера. — Ты в порядке? Потому что мы должны что-то сделать с... — он указал на остывающее тело Кейт.  
— Что ты с ним сделал? — Закричал Скотт с агрессией, шагнув в сторону Питера.  
— Воу, Скотти. Он ничего не сделал. То, что я часть его стаи, не значит, что ты тоже должен. Это даже было частью нашего соглашения, верно, Питер?

Он посмотрел на Питера, ища поддержки и Питер кивнул. Его глаза сияли алым, но лицо было человеческим.

— Совершенно верно, дорогуша.  
— Не провоцируй, Питер, — упрекнул его Стайлз, когда Дерек зарычал еще громче.  
— Прошу прощения, дорогуша, — сказал Питер с ухмылкой.  
Стайлз закатил глаза.

— Что ты с ним сделал?! — Снова заорал Скотт, на этот раз идя в лобовую атаку. Питер легко сбил его с ног и юный оборотень вылетел во двор прямо через стену. Дерек, который бросился на Питера следующим, был просто обездвижен.

— У тебя был очень плохой день, Дерек, — сказал Питер спокойно, но с абсолютной уверенностью Альфы. — Итак, вот что будет дальше: ты сядешь в мою машину и будешь ждать, пока я закончу здесь, чтобы я мог вытащить наконечник стрелы из твоей ноги и убедиться, что рана заживет. Потом я отвезу тебя в квартиру, где я остановился, ты примешь душ и ляжешь спать. Любые другие наши разборки могут подождать.

Рычание Дерека к этому времени прекратилось и Стайлз ждал, что он предпримет -  
Голова младшего Хейла слегка склонилась набок, открывая Питеру шею.  
Стайлза охватило теплое чувство удовлетворение, такое неожиданное, что он вздрогнул. И взглянул на Питера, который снова ухмыльнулся.  
И отпустил Дерека.  
— Стайлз, поможешь ему добраться до машины?

Юноша подошел и положил руку на спину Дерека, направляя его, так как он, казалось, был в некотором оцепенении. Когда же они подошли к машине и Дерек сел на заднее сиденье, он, наконец, посмотрел на Стайлза.  
— Ты действительно на это согласился? Быть парой Питера? — спросил он хрипло, но спокойно.  
— Да, — просто ответил Стайлз.  
Последовала пауза.  
— Тебе шестнадцать. Ты не можешь вступить в брак, это нелегально.  
— Так мы и не женаты, мы стали _парой_. А ещё мы оборотни, чувак. И я типа как уверен, что _всё_ это нелегально.  
Последовала еще одна пауза, а потом совсем тихое:  
— Почему?

Стайлз посмотрел на него, на его измученное лицо. Он уже чувствовал связь между ними, нечто гораздо большее, чем во время их первой встречи. Дерек столько всего пережил из-за охотников, Питера и самого Стайлза. Дерек тоже не был невинным.

— Стая, — наконец ответил Стайлз. — Мне нужна стая. Постарайся уснуть, Дерек.

Он закрыл дверь и оглядел поляну в поисках Скотта. Его нигде не было видно. Как и Эллисон. Стайлз вздохнул и постарался не думать о том, в какой бардак это всё выльется.

— Питер, — сказал он в сторону дома, зная, что Альфа услышит. — Не забудь почистить багажник перед отъездом.  
— Непременно, лапушка! — услышал он отклик Питера. — Ещё что-нибудь для моего списка-дел-от-лапушки*?

Вот же говнюк.

Стайлз почувствовал, что в глубине его сознание пульсирует что-то новое, яркое и устойчиво растущее тепло. Он мысленно дотронулся до него, и оно ткнулось в ответ. Вернее, он.

Питер, конечно, был говнюком, но он был говнюком, отныне принадлежавшим Стайлзу.

 

 


	2. 2

**Часть 2**   


***

Следующие четыре дня прошли для Стайлза как в тумане.  
Ему пришлось разнять **шесть** полноценных - окровавленные зубы и сломанные кости - драк между Питером и Дереком, пока они не разобрались окончательно со своим дерьмом; он обнаружил, что они остановились в квартире мертвой медсестры (какого, нет, ну что за нахрен); и он превратился в оборотня.  
О, и потом ему пришлось вернуться к учебе.

Но всё пучком. Он справится с этим, как гребаный волчий чемпион, которым он становится.

— _Волчий чемпион_? — сообщение от Питера пришло перед началом первого урока. Смайлик "приподнятая бровь" явно был символом эмоции, переданной Питером через их связь.  
— ВОЛЧИЙ ЧЕМПИОН. — Подтвердил Стайлз.

Первые два урока он почти не слушал, крепко вцепившись в тёплое ощущение _стайной связи_ между ним, Питером и Дереком. Он неплохо справлялся, кстати. Он был подготовлен. У него были стабильные связи в стае, и он уже проходил через всё это дерьмо, когда _дрессировал_ Скотта.

К несчастью, этот самый Скотт, по-видимому, решительно был настроен стать причиной потери контроля.

По крайней мере, когда из пустого класса внезапно высунулась рука, схватив его и попытавшись затащить внутрь - Стайлз был близок к тому, чтобы оторвать её. И только слабый запах больницы и животных, смешанный со знакомым запахом Скотта, остановил порыв.

Так что Стайлз позволил _затянуть_ себя в класс и даже закрыл за собой дверь.

— Где ты был? — Спросил Скотт, всё ещё крепко вцепившийся в руку Стайлза.  
Стилински, сжав губы, _медленно отцепил его пальцы от себя, один за другим._  
— Мне нужно было получить контроль над своим волком, чувак. Я не горел желанием засветиться, случайно сожрав половину студентов.  
— Значит, потребовалось? — Скотт выглядел совершенно раздавленным.  
Стайлз нахмурился.  
— Эй, мужик. Я не умер. — Попытался он успокоить своего бро, размашисто жестикулируя. — Однозначно предпочитаю этот вариант.  
Скотт упрямо сжал челюсти.  
— Ладно, мужик, - сказал он, но то, что Стайлз всем доволен, его явно не успокоило и не поколебало решимость, поскольку МакКолл добавил - Может быть ... может быть, это излечит нас обоих, если мы убьем Питера вместе...

Стайлз замер, подавляя гнев, вспыхнувший в нем при одном только предположении о насилии в отношении его пары.  
Он глубоко вздохнул.  
А потом еще раз.  
На третьем выдохе ему наконец удалось выдавить:  
— Ты ведь не веришь в это _до сих пор_ , правда? Я же давал тебе всё, что нарыл на эту тему, чувак. Я даже подчеркнул...  
Скотт упрямо перебил его :  
— Дерек сказал...

_Ну нет, черт возьми._

— Дерек прекрасно знал, что это тупая байка-у-костра. Он сказал бы что угодно, чтобы заставить тебя сотрудничать с ним, — твердо произнёс Стайлз. — Мы можем пойти к нему прямо сейчас, чтобы ты спросил, чушь он тогда болтал или нет.

Вот это Скотта разом притормозило.  
— Ты знаешь, где найти Дерека?  
— Конечно знаю. Теперь он мой бета. Мой и Питера.  
Скотт отшатнулся, как от пощечины.  
— Ты ... — слабо произнес он. — Он контролирует тебя и Дерека.  
— Да нах...

БУМ

— СТИЛИНСКИ. МАККОЛЛ. ТАЩИТЕ СВОИ ЮНОШЕСКИЕ ЗАДНИЦЫ В КЛАСС.

Стайлз сжал пальцы в кулаки, пряча выпущенные от неожиданности когти. Потом на мгновение прикрыл глаза и только убедившись, что всё под контролем, повернулся к Финстоку, ворвавшемуся в кабинет.  
— Конечно, тренер, - кивнул он с вымученной улыбкой и, не оглядываясь на Скотта, отправился на урок английского.

До которого так и не дошел.

Вместо этого он просто продолжил идти, прямо через двери в конце коридора, затем на парковку, где сел в свой джип.  
И уже через десять минут вошел в квартиру-мертвой-медсестры.

— Эй! Мне нужно быть здесь, а не в школе, убивая лучшего друга всей моей жизни. Ты понимаешь, что нам придется стереть здесь все отпечатки пальцев? Мы должны начать прямо сейчас.

Он нёс что-то маловразумительное и знал это.

Питер озабоченно посмотрел на него.  
— Есть еще одно тело, которое нужно выбросить? — медленно спросил оборотень.  
— Пока нет, — мрачно ответил Стайлз. — Где эта чертова медсестра хранила свои чистящие средства?  
Питер еще немного поразглядывал свою пару, прежде чем сказать :  
— Под раковиной, — и снова уткнуться в ноутбук.

Следующие два часа Стайлз потратил на чистку и отбеливание, при этом не особо заботясь об отпечатках пальцев или ДНК (у папиного отдела не было денег на химический анализ каждого места преступления, особенно если не было никаких признаков насилия. Гораздо более вероятным было то, что как только медсестра наконец будет объявлена в розыск, а это произойдёт где-то через две недели, когда закончится её отпуск, её просто отметят как пропавшую без вести и никогда больше не будут искать.)  
(И да, уровень расследования преступлений невероятно удручает)

В конце концов он протянул руку над Питером, чтобы вытереть полку, полную отвратительных стеклянных статуэток, и Хейл тотчас же воспользовался возможностью, чтобы усадить пару на диван рядом с собой.  
— Значит, ты стресс-уборщик, — задумчиво произнес Питер, прижав Стайлза к себе поплотнее, чтобы чувствовать его запах. — Честно говоря, я надеялся на стресс-пекаря.  
Стилински фыркнул :  
— Тогда тебе следовало внести больше конкретики в анкету, — и прильнул к Питеру, чтобы понюхать его, раньше, чем понял, что делает, и взял себя в руки.  
Хейл с любопытством наблюдал за ним.

— Я ... — Стайлз на мгновение замолчал, приводя в порядок мысли, которые крутились в его голове после разговора со Скоттом. — Ты не контролируешь меня.  
Питер откинулся на спинку дивана, недоверчивое замешательство отразилось на его лице.  
—... Нет. _Я_ \- нет.  
— Хорошо. Но ... мой образ мышления не совсем такой, как раньше. Это... связь определенно влияет на меня, но - ты не контролируешь меня. — Стайлз произнес это как утверждение, но за ним скрывалась дюжина вопросов.  
— Я не контролирую тебя, — тихо повторил Питер. — Мой рассудок сейчас в намного лучшем состоянии. Я был ... я был не в себе раньше, Стайлз. И ты это знаешь. — Он помолчал. — Я пытался манипулировать тобой, чтобы сделать своей парой. Тебя, шестнадцатилетнего сына шерифа. Я сказал вслух, что хочу заняться с тобой сексом в гараже. — Питер поморщился. — В более нормальном состоянии я, пожалуй, подумал бы об этом, но определенно не заявил бы во всеуслышание, не говоря уже о том, чтобы действовать в этом направлении.  
— Ты _не_ действовал в сексуальном направлении, - напомнил ему Стайлз. — Я остался абсолютно не-поимевшимся-на-парковке.  
— Суть не в этом. Главное то, что я так отчаянно нуждался в стайных связях, что это буквально сводило меня с ума. Я был готов обманом завлечь тебя, хотя и знал, что ты, скорее всего, убьешь меня за это, как только обнаружишь подвох.  
— Но ты этого не сделал, — запротестовал Стайлз. — Ты даже заставил меня объяснить, почему я этого хочу!  
Питер покачал головой.  
— Не раньше, чем ты согласился. Только с того момента, когда у меня появилось это тонкое, как паутинка, обещание добровольной связи стаи. Одно это изменило ход моих мыслей. Я в долгу перед тобой, а ты под моей ответственностью. — Он склонил голову набок. — Во всяком случае, в определенном смысле. Дело в том, что да, мы повлияли на образ мыслей друг друга. Обычно это происходит, когда ты проводишь достаточно много времени с одним человеком. Наши отношения просто... сверхъестественно активизировались. Если я контролирую твой разум, то и ты контролируешь мой. До сих пор это приносило мне пользу. — Он пожал плечами. — Тебе решать, полезен ли _я_ для тебя.

Стилински медленно кивнул и Питер вернулся к своему ноутбуку.

В конце концов Стайлза снова притянуло запахом к паре, и где-то с минуту он молчал, удобно устроившись на его плече.  
— ... так значит, ты так и не поимеешь меня на парковке?

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Если кто знает, как перевести slicey dicey Katie nicely более приближенно к оригиналу, но сохранив рифму - пишите в комментах  
> *honey-do list (американизм) список заданий по дому, составляемый женой для своего мужа


End file.
